


Dirtiest dream

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dick had never imagined what he used to hope for, that the image was even dirtier in reality





	Dirtiest dream

“Like what you see?” That the was the most assholish thing that Bruce could say. Of all his years knowing Bruce and watching the man fuck up that was the most assholy thing that Bruce could tell him. Dick did not even dignify that with an answer. What answer could he even give the idiot anyway?

What wasn’t there to like? Even the vision alone was blowing him away. This was going to fuel night fantasies. Keep him warm for years. Get him hard at the thought of it and that was just the sight of it.

Bruce on his knees before Dick his hand wrapped around Dick’s cock and his lips so close to the tip occasionally licking around the edge before parting to let his cock slide between the lips he had been dreaming of kissing for years. The lips he had been hoping he could taste at least once.

Those lips kept sliding over his cock. How the fuck hadn’t he come already he had no idea. The thought of his cum on Bruce’s lips? His whole body was on fire and his grip on Bruce’s head was not easy. His fingers were buried in that soft short hair, not pulling just holding as Bruce’s tongue and mouth worked over his cock.

All he could do was pant as Bruce’s big hand worked over the base of his cock and Bruce’s head bobbed as he sucked the tip and a little more. With each bob down Dick’s cock slid a little further into the heat of Bruce’s mouth and he fought Bruce’s other hand that was firm on his hip preventing him from squirming or thrusting. He was being held down in a way and it was way hotter than that thought should be.

Bruce was not even trying to be composed or anything about it, he was not being nice or pretty about sucking Dick’s cock. Even though the sight was fucking beautiful the shifts in Bruce’s face as he slurped at the tip. The concentration when he swallowed past the head. It was beyond beautiful.

The sounds Bruce made, he was throwing everything into it, the soft wet sounds that were just obscene and had to be going further than his ears. The sighs when he drew back from sucking. The harsh breaths after he went far down his throat flexing before he pulled off. Dick dreamed but his wildest dreams could have never pulled anything as close as the reality of Bruce before him taking him apart.

All he could do was watch, give hoarse whispers of encouragement. Curses of praise as Bruce drove him to the edge. His stomach was tense with the effort of keeping still. His fingers in Bruce’s hair moved with every lick and suck, unclenched with every pause.

When Bruce blew air across the tip of his cock Dick flinched and gave a small cry as precum spurted from him and leaked down his cock. He cried out when Bruce’s tongue followed the trail to lick up every drop and groaned when Bruce resumed his task of sucking Dick’s cock and driving him out of his mind.

Honestly what was a man to do? Like what he saw? He fucking loved it, he loved all of it and he never wanted it to stop. He wanted to cum so badly and he wanted not to cum at the same time. The mix up in his mind was killing him because he wanted release, he wanted to cum so badly because his cock was killing him from the thorough strokes of the parts of his cock that Bruce had not managed to get his mouth around. He wanted to come just because of the image and reality of Bruce sucking his cock.

But he was enjoying it so much that while he needed and wanted to come his mind held a fear that he would never have this again and he wanted it forever. Even though he knew that crossing the line was it for them. There was no going back, even though he knew this part of his mind lingered on the fear turning it into a greater one. Which made him want to last forever and keep this reality forever.

“ _B-Br-_ Fuck it all _Bruce_!” He gasped when Bruce’s hand moved from his cock and Bruce’s mouth slid down his base his cock engulfed in hot wet heat until Bruce’s lips hit Dick’s base and Bruce’s nose touched his stomach. “Oh _god_ , oh _fuck_!” He cried out because Bruce’s now free hand was tracing around the rim of his hole. If Bruce’s other hand had not been holding onto his hip in a grip that was sure to leave marks Dick would have thrust upwards.

He could feel his cock twitching in Bruce’s mouth. Bruce was remaining still and while Dick wanted to stay something his mouth had gone dry and all he could do was pant as he looked down at the man driving him out of his mind.

The slick finger slid into him easily and his moan as he fought to keep still filled the room as he trembled from the effort. Bruce was too good, his finger intruded, sank deep until it hit what it was seeking, first a rub that had him tensing up. Then a firmer stroke as his feet shook, finally Bruce did something with that finger that was beyond describing and Dick’s hand’s in Bruce’s hair sank deep and he fell forward pulling Bruce further down as he cried out, finally cumming.

Bruce slipped out of his slackened hold his lips retreating as he pulled off Dick’s cock. He kept the tip in his mouth as Dick was doubled over in the chair his body trembling and his lower body hurting from the tension. Even as he shook and trembled, his body weakened he felt better than he had felt for a long time.

The thing he had wanted for so damn long, when he finally could look at Bruce the older man finally let Dick’s cock slip from his lips. Reddened, slick and covered with traces of Dick’s cum. A sight Dick was hoping he would never fucking forget. A sight he wanted to see often.


End file.
